1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for producing an output of a video camera, or the like in hard copies. More in particular, the present invention related to a video printer adapted for printing a plurality of images in a screen of print which may be cut appropriately according to a particular application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional systems of similar type, as disclosed in JP-A-62-43281, are so configured that a video image and data from a personal computer are combined to produce a single sheet of image print for each printing operation.
The prior art systems, which do not take into consideration the printing of a plurality of images on a single sheet of print, have the problem that only a single card is printable at a time, in spite of the availability of the printing area covering two cards, for example. Further, no consideration is given to the possibility of printing a plurality of different images on a sheet of print from corresponding different images stored sequentially in an image memory. The conventional systems require a sheet of print for each image and thus are high in printing cost.